NEW Saint Tail: Hidden Magic GG
by FJOJR
Summary: World Minus 4 3 is up. St.Tail must steal a plant. Secrets, Stories, and info on all of NEW St.Tail. Go here mysterioustale. multiply. com for the Best St.Tail fansite for episodes, pics, music, fans, and everything else.
1. World Minus 4 1

-1This story was originally supposed to be World 4 and the NES World 4 was intended to be World 8. Yes that's right 8 just like the original Super Mario Bros. So here it is in all of its entirety. Starting with the first part.

World -4-1 "The Plant"

"Oh happy day!", Meimi said. She was as giddy as a schoolgirl, which is what she was so I guess that comes as no surprise. Anywho, it seems that her NEW role as Saint Tail had something to do with it. Seira had never seen Meimi so upbeat, "It's almost freaky." she said. "What's freaky Seira?", Meimi questioned. Seira covered it up by saying, "Uh, the platypus, it's just weird." Meimi nodded. The mornings at school were full of life with the young people all conversing with their friends. Seira was talking to Meimi about how the last episode of their favorite anime show, Sailor Moon, came to an end. FJR came up to them, "Meimi, Seira, my two good friends." The girls, "Hi FJR." He then asked Meimi, "Where's that guy Meimi, the one that you hate? Um, uh, A-Akira, Alan, some other name that sounds like he's from Street Fighter." Meimi made a face, "Asuka Jr.?" FJR pointed his finger up to the air, "That's it! So where is he?" Meimi got a bit flustered, "What makes you think that I know where he is all the time? He's doesn't matter to me all the time." Seira joked, "So sometimes he does?" Meimi shook her head, "That's not what I meant!" Seira laughed. FJR, "Well I must find said Virtua Fighter to figure out what he's got on a lead for Saint Tail, I'm off!" And he left the them.

Meimi was never one to get hot over a subject but when it came to Asuka Jr. her emotions were a bit off. Sometimes her temperature can go from 98.6 degrees Fahrenheit to 450 degree Turkey cooking in a second. Ryoko was talking about if anyone had gone dating before when she made a little joke about Meimi going out with Asuka sometime. "WHAT!? Are you kidding me?! I would NEVER go out with him anywhere! He's rude, insensitive, and a complete jerk!" And oh boy did Asuka Jr. find the right time to have hearing like a dog because he didn't let that go by, "Oh and YOU think you're the sweetest thing?! I've never seen a girl with a right hook like that before!" And thus the arguing commenced. After a couple of minutes the two did their good ole fashioned storm-off. But the funny thing about this was that every time Meimi finished arguing with Asuka Jr. she always felt bad about what she just said and would love to take it back but she could never bring herself to do so.

Sawatari was watching this argument and went after Asuka Jr. when he stormed off. "Hey man what's your problem? Picking on her like that. She deserves better than that." Asuka Jr. rolled his eyes, "If you like her that's none of my business. You should be telling her that because I don't care!" Sawatari thought of this when FJR spoke, "Ah hah! Atkins Diet, there you are!" Asuka Jr. put his hand across his face and shook his head. Sawatari headed off to find Meimi. FJR walked up to him and asked, "So what you got on Saint Tail?" Asuka Jr. shook his finger, "No way FJR. You find your own leads. Saint Tail is mine." FJR scoffed at this remark, "Ha! That's indeed a riot. In any case we'll see who captures whom. MUHAHAHA!"

Sawatari had never thought of telling Meimi how he felt about her. But Asuka Jr. helped him see the light. Unfortunately for him, Meimi thought that light was a little too bright. Meimi and Seira were talking and walking across one of the paths in the tress when Sawatari came running and panting. The two girls were a bit confused as he was trying to talk but all that came out was, "Uh, gasp, diuh, I , lu, lo, Mei, uh." Seira looked at Sawatari and was giggling. Meimi just kept looking at him gather his breath, "Do you need something Sawatari?" He couldn't get a word in so Meimi whispered to Seira, "Let's get out of here." Sawatari collapsed from exhaustion.

The plan was simple. All Meimi had to do was break in and steal a plant. But just so she knew what she had to steal she decided to check out information on the plant. "Wow, wish I could have that in my room." But as she read onward about the flora things just got worse, "Oh my Lord!" She called up Seira, "Hello?" "Seira! This plant dies the minute one of its flower petals pops off! How am I gonna steal that!" Just then Meimi's mother opened the door, "Meimi is something wrong honey?" Meimi turned around and sweated a little, "Oh, hehe, sorry Mom, just uh, talking to Seira about dhum Spiderman 3." Meimi's mother knew Meimi just saw the movie a couple of days ago so she said, "All right dear, just keep it down a little 'kay." Meimi smiled, "Right Mom." Her mother left downstairs and Meimi continued, "We talk later tonight okay?" Seira, "All right Meimi but don't wig out on me, it's not MY plant, remember?" Meimi, "Yeah I know I'm sorry, well, see you later then bye."

The two girls made sure no one was around as they sat near a tree in the shadows. "All right Meimi, I know that what you're going to do is difficult but there's no other way. At least none that I can think of." Meimi thought for a moment, "I would have to keep everyone away from me and just bombard them with magic. My getaway has to be fast but at a slow speed, gosh why can't I have teleporting powers?" Seira asked, "Have you tried?" Meimi stood up, "Oh believe me, I've tried. I almost got a cramp too, so I'm not trying that again." Seira laughed. The two girls bid each other goodbye and would see each other later the next morning before school.


	2. World Minus 4 2

-1World -4-2 "Calling All Cards"

Meimi and Seira were speaking to Ryoko and Kyoko when they spotted FJR coming towards them. Meimi spoke out, "Good morrow to you FJR!" Seira waved hi, "Cheerio FJR." FJR nodded his head in acceptance and welcomed them as well, "And a happy yesterday and Lucky Charms to you two as well and even you two Ryoko, Kyoko." The girls had no idea what he was talking about. After an awkward moment of silence the girls walked away as did FJR.

Meimi had begun working on a few little tricks for Asuka Jr. to be surprised by. She did not want to waste in opportunity to mess with him and the calling cards allowed her to do so at school, which in turn, can be used as a practical joke in front of everyone. This next trick was very simple but sweet. Meimi looks to see Asuka Jr. talking to his friends. Held at his side is a notebook. With a snap of her fingers Meimi makes a puff of pink smoke spook Asuka Jr. One of the his friends picks up the calling card on the floor. "Whoa dude this is from saint Tail!" Asuka Jr. snatches it away, "Give me that!" He reads it.

_Hey Detective I see you got my card. Well if you want to know where I'm going to be tonight then you better find the right calling card._

_Saint Tail_

With that the card burst into a hundred cards that flew across the courtyard. All the students were in awe as Asuka Jr. tried chasing down all of them. Once all the cards fell to the ground a frenzy started to happen. Everybody tried picking up a card. Asuka Jr. was snatching away and yelling, "Hey put that down!" and "Let me see that!". He picked some up himself but every wrong card had a chibi-Saint Tail with her tongue sticking out. Meimi had planned this well for it was she who had the real card right in front of her. As Asuka Jr. came closer he spotted the card on the floor. Meimi picked it up quickly as he dashed for it but fell to the ground missing with Meimi laughing. "All right Haneoka, give me the card." Meimi smiled, "oh I don't know I mean d all these little words written here matter to you?" Asuka tried to take it away from her but Meimi dodged his attempts. "Haneoka this is important now give me the card." Meimi saw this as a grand opportunity, "Will you apologize to me?" Asuka Jr. frustrated, "For what?" Meimi recalled what happened a few years ago with punching incident. Asuka Jr. said what she wanted to hear, "Yeah I'm sorry for making you angry and punching me, now give me the card." He stuck his hand out and Meimi knew he only said it just for the card but what else could she do, "Fine here's the letter from your girlfriend, take it!" And she walked away from him a bit peeved with him yelling back, "She's not my girlfriend!" Asuka Jr. finally read the real note.

_Wasn't that fun: ) All right I'll be at the Sudden Valley neighborhood at the house with the greenhouse behind it. You should know what I'll be going after by now._

_Saint Tail_


	3. World Minus 4 3

-1World -4-3 "Plant Plan and Ran"

Meimi kept wondering how to approach this new challenge. "I mean one petal and it dies, how inconvenient. No wonder it's so rare." Some ideas had crossed her mind. "Maybe if I can make a fake rhino charge through. Nah. Hmmm, I could possibly shock them with a horde of Mexican jumping beans. Darn it, that's not a good strategy." Lying their on her bed, only a couple of hours before show time Meimi decided to go with her first plan, "Whatever, I'll just bust through the glass with no disregard towards anyone in the way." I never said it was the most intricate of strategies, mind you.

Over on Asuka Jr.'s side of the playing field he had just explained to the owner of the house what Saint Tail is after, "Though I don't know which particular plant she would take." The owner showed Asuka inside the greenhouse. Plants of all types were surrounding him and the greenhouse was much bigger than he expected. "I've got probably fifty different plants in here. Many are imported but this particular one is the most delicate and rarest of all." It was all by itself but it was indeed something to behold. It was green, red, and blue. Petals the shape of a half-moon. Asuka Jr. was awe-struck. "Yes it'll be her loss if she's rough with it." Asuka Jr. asked, "And why is that." The guy, "If one of those petals is to fall off then the plant dies." Asuka Jr. was determined to keep Saint Tail nowhere near this plant.

Meimi was in bed, all tucked in. Her parents had gone to bed and all the lights were off. Meimi had kept herself up and waited an hour to allow for some time for her parents to fall asleep before she made her escape. She tied her bed sheets to the end of her bed and had a make shift rope to lower herself out her window. She made it down and was on her way to the chapel. As she came around the corner of the campus she gasped and jumped into a bush. Poking her head out she viewed what it was that scared her. Out in the middle of the street was FJR, in his black suit and wielding his bat. "He must be patrolling as much ground as he can. I don't see why he doesn't have a car yet." The wall surrounding Saint Paulia was right behind her so she decided to climb over therefore avoiding him viewing her. She finally made it into the church and there was Seira waiting for her. "Dear God please forgive me for the tricks up my sleeve." "Wait, what?", Seira said. Meimi, "I thought I'd try this out." Seira, "But you don't even wear sleeves. They're just long gloves." Meimi, "Well I…I mean I… forget it I'm already transforming, 1, 2, 3!" And with that Meimi was now Saint Tail. "May the blessings of God be with us always." The two friends prayed. Saint Tail made it out. But as she ran across the street, FJR spotted her. "I got you now! RRRRAARRRR!" Saint Tail looked behind her to see a charging FJR coming after her, "Oh Shamu, I forgot about him." She ran away from him but he was hot on her heels. "For a guy with that physique he can sure run!" FJR wouldn't let up either Saint Tail decided to go into a neighborhood street. FJR kept at her. Saint Tail knocked down a garbage can to stop him. FJR stumbled a bit but avoided that ploy. "Hmmm let's see you take this." From above she snapped her fingers and giant water drops began splashing down. FJR was hindered by the weight of them but the water had no affect on him. "Nice try Saint Tail but I'm from Florida." Saint Tail didn't know what that had to do with anything but she finally remembered something FJR had said to her earlier before at school.

In the flashback FJR is explaining to Meimi how he can surprise people with his athleticism. "I can go two and a half miles running without stopping I swear to you." Meimi didn't believe this at all but she does now. "The one thing that Saint Tail could get me with is climbing. Fences, walls, rock formations, I can't climb, I'm not Donkey Kong."

Saint Tail saw her big break and lo and behold a fence. Standard chain-link. She made a flip and hopped over it. FJR stopped, "Darn you Saint Tail." Saint Tail made a peace sign and giggled from the other side. FJR, "I'll chase you down somehow you evildoer!" Saint Tail ran off into the night.


	4. NES Secrets

-1NES Version Secrets

NEW Saint Tail NES has a lot of references and lines taken from many different places. Why not take the best and put em in one I say. First off the World format. If any of you played Super Mario Bros. then you know. The World format taken directly from there. Strangely enough I probably won't use it again. The "Caeser" in The Caeser Video Game Company is named after my dog 2007 happens to be his 10th year so why not honor him. The NEW in all of the NEW Saint Tail stories has two meanings. First is that this is indeed a NEW way of telling the Saint Tail story. But also it is from New Super Mario Bros. for Nintendo DS. It too was a new Mario adventure that was the same as the old games. The letters are all caps because it CATCHES THE EYE OF THE READER.

World 1-1

The first flashback has Bill Cosby "noises" because of how he says all these funky things after he finishes a sentence.

World 1-2

The shovel ware games are those licensed cartoon and movie games that only sell if you slap on the big name on it. They mostly turn out to be mediocre games. Waldo is from the once popular books Where's Waldo?

World 1-3

It contains the famous Super Mario theme. The title is based off the movie of the same name.

World 1-4

Futurama is a cartoon show made by the guy who made the Simpsons. The Nintendo DS Lite is used.

World 2-1

I love the Wendy's Homestyle Chicken Sandwich so I put it in here. IHOP is good too. We know what Michael Jackson and R.Kelly did, this is rated K10.

World 2-2

Tom Cruise is INSANE!

World 2-3

Nothing special here.

World 2-4

Or here.

World 3-1

Still got nothing.

World 3-2

Iwata Road is named after the president of Nintendo Satoru Iwata. Naka Boulevard is named after the creator of Sonic The Hedgehog. The Nintendo Wii can bring the Internet to your TV screen.

World 3-3

Swing and a miss.

World 3-4

Old people can't drive.

World 4-1

New Super Mario Bros. is amazing. So is Tetris DS. Abraham Lincoln is one of my heroes so he gets a street name and Gunpei is named after Gunpei Yokoi was a brilliant man who made the Game Boy and other Nintendo advancements. And the Florida Marlins are the best team in my opinion.

World 4-2

Mario did face off against Kobe Bryant.

World 4-3

Resident Evil is a scary series of games.

World 4-4

Gotta love Sanford and Son. And Twinkies are to die for. Guava juice is tasty too.


	5. Saturn Secrets

-1Saturn Version Secrets

The Sega Saturn version of NEW Saint Tail houses the specials. The reason the Sega Saturn was chosen was because they released a game on it called Christmas NiGHTS just for the holidays. Well that is also the reason why I do the same here.

Saint Patrick's Day 2007

Wearing green is almost mandatory on St. Patty's Day or you're itchin' for a pinchin'.

April Fool's Day 2007

The Nintendo 64 Transfer Pack was a device that plugged into the back of the Nintendo 64 controller and allowed you to TRANSFER data between the inserted Game Boy game and the Nintendo 64 game that can recognize that data. Having Seira as the prankster at the end was something that made you surprised because she doesn't seem to have that nature but Seira does have a mischievous side to her. YouTube is where it's at!

Mother's Day 2007

This was a memory from Meimi's mother, Eimi. At Meimi's age she was the thief Saint Lucifer. She would steal for no apparent reason. Her rival was Rosemary another more sinister thief who uses potions and hypnosis against others. The young detective is Asuka Jr.'s father, Asuka Sr. And the boy who rescued Saint Lucifer's fall was Gen'ichirou, Meimi's father. Though it seems like a past incident that has no meaning now, nobody knows that what happened then will cause an even bigger problem in the present. The world of NEW Saint Tail is much bigger and complex than it ever was originally.


	6. The Cheese Bridge

-1This story is a tie-in to the original Saint Tail episode number 26, the one where a millionaire's son wants to marry Meimi. It's more of a what happened afterward. If you haven't seen the episode go to mysterioustale. Cheese Bridge and The Millionaire's Son

Meimi and Seira were playing Wii Sports tennis at Seira's place when FJR knocks on the door. They invite the owner in. As the two girls were playing they began talking. On the screen Meimi was going after a tennis ball. In real life she made a lunging swing and on the screen she was just able to return the ball past Seira. "Wow Meimi that was a close call, haha." Meimi, "Yeah almost like that time when that guy wanted to marry me, haha." FJR siled and said, "Who? Sawatari, haha when will he learn?" Meimi shook her head, "No a millionaire's son wanted to marry me." FJR was flabbergasted, "When did this happen?!" The girls put their Wii tennis game on pause. Meimi sat down and began her story, "Remember that day…."

IT'S PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME! FLASHBACK! PEANUT BUTTER JELLY!

We see Seira, Meimi, and FJR sitting on a bench. Meimi and Seira were talking as FJR read a newspaper. "Oh my Sonic Chaos!" The two girls stopped their conversation as Seira asked, "What is it FJR?" FJR stood up and showed what he saw in the newspaper. Meimi and Seira looked up at him with Meimi saying, "Cheese?" FJR, "Ah but not just any cheese, muenster cheese." Meimi, "Well that's fine FJR but what's the big deal?" FJR, "I'll tell you what! Now I can construct the eighth wonder of the world, the Cheese Bridge." Meimi and Seira looked at each other and back at FJR with Seira saying, "Say what now?" FJR reaffirmed his strange prose, "The Cheese Bridge, a bridge made of cheese for all to walk over and enjoy its cheesy goodness." Meimi was trying to grasp the thought of a cheese made of cheese, "FJR where did you get this idea?" FJR, "Funny story, when I was playing Super Mario World: Super Mario Advance 2 a few years ago, I noticed that a level in the game was called the Cheese Bridge. From then on I've dreamed of making that bridge a reality. Now if you'll excuse I'm off!" He left and the two girls were still confused. "Wow Meimi that was just plain strange." Meimi, "Yeah, his story wasn't even funny." Seira did a double take, "Say what now?"

WHERE HE AT?! BRING US BACK TO THE PRESENT! WHERE HE AT!?

FJR, "Oh yeah I almost forgot about that, haha." Meimi and Seira both rolled their eyes. "So this dude tried to marry you? Why didn't either of you tell me about this? I would've destroyed him with all my might!" FJR's voice went from normal to demon sounding. Seira, "Well it's not like we didn't try to tell you…."

NOW THERE HE GO! FLASHBACK AGAIN! THERE HE GO! THERE HE GO!

We see Meimi and Seira traversing a construction site full of cheese. The two made their way and saw FJR overseeing the project. He was building the bridge over Seika Gorge, a long drop of about one hundred feet yet the gorge is only five feet long. "Meimi, Seira, you've come to witness history." They shook their heads. Seira speaks, "FJR we've got a problem, some guy wants to m…" FJR, "Yes I've heard. It has become apparent that people may want to marinate and eat the cheese. Well with cheese we can just add more so that everyone can have a bite of it." Meimi grabbed FJR by the collar and pulled him up to her and angrily said, "Listen FJR! I have a really huge problem that I need you to help me with!" FJR pulled away from her, "Not to worry Meimi, I didn't know you were lactose intolerant, but I have pill dispenser at each end of the bridge so everyone can enjoy the cheesy goodness." Meimi was steamed and walked away with Seira following her.

BACK TO PRESENT! PEANUT BUTTER JELLY WITH A BASEBALL BAT!

"So you're not lactose intolerant" Meimi, "No." FJR then asked, "So what happened to you and that guy?" Meimi explained, "Well he fell in love with Saint Tail so I got rid of that problem." FJR nodded, "Yet now did you get rid of him then?" Meimi thought about this, "Oh yeah! I almost forgot, funny story, you see…."

WHEN WILL THIS MEMORY TIME TRAVEL END!?

So we see Saint Tail escaping with a box of lamps. Asuka Jr. was right behind her as usual. But just as she was escaping the man that loved her jumped out and tried to stop her. Saint Tail flashed a white light and dazed him but soon enough she had him and Asuka Jr. chasing her. She moved into the projects of Seika City and had to find someway to shake them off. She burst into an apartment and startled the residents inside. The millionaire son headed into it and as he couldn't see in the dark, stumbled into a woman's bed. When the lights turned on he looked at her and fell in love with her. And most appropriately she was around his age.

THE LAST TIME I PROMISE YOU!

"And thus that is what happened.", Meimi finished. FJR gave a thumbs up and was about to go home when Seira asked, "Hey FJR, whatever happened to that Cheese Bridge anyway?" FJR then conceded and said, "Well since the bridge was made of cheese, every rat and pest in the city went over there. I was to unveil the opening of the Cheese Bridge the next morning. Over night all of the weight of those animals made it collapse killing all of them and ridding the city of all vermin." Meimi, "Wow! It's tto bad nobody ever walked over it." FJR, "Funny story, they said if a single average sized person ever walked on it, they would've fell to their doom, well see ya!" As he walked away Seira told Meimi, "That FJR sure is strange huh Meimi?" Meimi nodded, "Yeah that story wasn't even funny, it was just crazy!"

Ah yes pure irony.


	7. Meimi Haneoka

Meimi Haneoka/ Saint Tail

Age:13 as of NEW Saint Tail NES, Seasonal Magic SAT

Birthday: September 29

Zodiac Sign: Libra

Blood Type: A

Height: 5 ft or 152 cm

Weight: 95 lbs or 43 kg

Favorite Subject: Physical Education

Hates: Everything Else

Favorite Video Game: The Caeser Story (NDS)

Favorite Food: Anything with sugar, desserts and the like.

Meimi is the main focus of NEW Saint Tail. Her former personality deprived her of any enjoyment in life and so now she is experiencing all the great wonders. But she tends to sometimes act like a little girl and is very emotional. She has a crush on Asuka Jr. and tries to mend their relationship but winds up arguing with him. As Saint Tail, Meimi has more confidence and enjoys being chased by Asuka Jr. Her determination is uncanny and she doesn't back down from saving "lost lambs". She loves her parents and feels she must make it up to them for lost times. Seira is her best friend forever and she often must seek her for guidance. She is FJR's number 1 customer and a friend. She thinks he's crazy but can relate to him. Despite the fact she's young, her handling of her secret identity is quite impressive.


	8. Seira Mimori

Seira Mimori

Age:13 as of NEW Saint Tail NES, Seasonal Magic SAT

Birthday: July 3

Zodiac Sign: Cancer

Blood Type: B

Height: 5 ft or 152 cm

Weight: 96 lbs or 43.5 kg

Favorite Subject: English and Music

Dislikes: Physical Education

Favorite Video Game: Karaoke Revolution Party (GCN)

Favorite Food: Grapefruit

Seira is the voice of reason in NEW Saint Tail. She often plans things out for Meimi and is almost like her older sister. She was raised as an orphan at the church where she also goes to school and decided to become a nun and is currently training. She knows Meimi's secret and must tell Meimi of people in need of a miracle. That's where Saint Tail comes in. Seira often stays away from pop culture (except music) but she likes to have fun too. She helps balance Meimi from FJR's insanity and she has a feeling that Meimi likes Asuka Jr. but will wait until Meimi's ready to tell her.


	9. Asuka Daiki Jr

Asuka Daiki Jr.

Age:13 as of NEW Saint Tail NES, Seasonal Magic SAT, Hidden Magic GG

Birthday: August 12

Blood Type: AB

Height: 5 ft 2 in or 159 cm

Weight: 117 lbs or 53 kg

Favorite Subject: Math and Chemistry

Asuka Jr. is a boy at Saint Paulia Catholic School. His relationship to Meimi fluctuates between getting along to almost having a brawl. It seems he may have some hidden feelings for her but he is often too ignorant to admit this. He has been bestowed the authority to investigate and capture Saint Tail no matter where she is. It seems that as soon as he gets close to figuring her out, she completely changes her approach and one ups him. He has a mind to get her even though reports show that she does good. And he secretly loves her. When confronted with Meimi's best friend Seira they get along but never really talk to each other. He once was up against FJR but now is indifferent towards his antics. He lives with his father, Asuka Sr., and his mother passed away earlier in his life. This seems to drive his spirit and keep him going when confronting Meimi and Saint Tail.


	10. FJR

FJR

Real Name:?

Age:22 as of NEW Saint Tail NES, Seasonal Magic SAT

Birthday: September 21

Zodiac Sign: Virgo

Height: 5 ft 10 inches or 176 cm

Weight: 191 lbs or 86 kg

Favorite Team: The Florida Marlins

Hates: Sony, The New York Yankees

Favorite Video Game: Mario Kart 64 (Wii)

Favorite Food: Arepas

FJR is the sole owner of The Caeser Video Game Company. He moved to Seika City and became friends with Meimi and Seira. He often gets into wild antics and has bestowed upon himself to destroy all evil. He loves Nintendo and is often experimenting with Nintendo products to be used in the fight against evil. He knows Meimi's secret and often provides her with help, be it special items like Nintendo DS software or his own presence.


	11. Story Info

Information

All right human beings let's get this straight. I am FJR the owner of TCVGC. The meaning of that is not important but expect big things as I try to bring Saint Tail fans together to share their own stuff. This is a retread of the stories, a closer look into the story. We will cover hidden thoughts not portrayed in the other NEW Saint Tail stories. Also a look into the characters backgrounds. Just think of these as a director's cut of all the versions. All right let's get it on!

Disclaimer I do not own Saint Tail in any way shape or form, nor the various Nintendo elements I have infused into the basic ST formula. I DO own the character of FJR and any Caeser related stuff.

Saint Tail- Sega Game Gear Edition

Also expect at least one update to one of my Saint Tail stories on Saint Tail Monday a service to fans by me to offer NEW Saint Tail content either on Tonight, I Want to Be A Mysterious Saint.. ??????·??? One, Two... Three Multiply Group at http://mysterioustale. multiply. com YouTube (Look for SaintTailDS), and Yahoo Groups' "Sweet Tales of Saint Tail" (All NEW Saint Tail announcements are there as well as art, media, and plenty of other fans to get to know).

Credits

Meimi Haneoka

Seira Mimori

FJR

Asuka Daiki Jr.

Sawatari Manato

Ryoko

Kyoko

Gen'ichirou Haneoka

Eimi Haneoka

Detective Asuka Daiki Sr.

The Mayor Hideo Morinaka

Joleoria

Rosemary

Officer Steve

And any other characters

Nintendo

Hewlett Packard

Readers of NEW Saint Tail

Megumi Tachikawa

Kodansha

My Mother

My Father

My Sister

My Family

My Friends

My Dog, Caeser

FJOJR of YouTube

The End


End file.
